An energy storage arrangement is known from the document DE 101 54 353 for a modular vehicle structure. This modular vehicle structure comprises a vehicle body and a vehicle chassis coupled to the vehicle body, with the vehicle chassis comprising a frame, a shell coupled to the frame, which provides a storage device for a power source for driving a drive system, and a cover for covering the shell, with the result that the power source is enclosed by the shell and the cover.
It is at least one object to provide an energy storage arrangement which is suitable for installation in the known modular vehicle structure, where the energy storage arrangement is also intended to supply conventional auxiliary power units of the vehicle such as, for example, a starter motor for a conventional internal combustion engine. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.